norsedndfandomcom-20200215-history
Races
The following races are available for all players. Aasimar Description: Aasimar look mostly human except for the large, feathery wings that hint at their heritage. A few have more supernatural traits, including hair that shines like metal, jewel-toned eyes, lustrous skin color, or even glowing, golden halos. Some say that aasimar are the offspring of valkyries that found themselves too attached to mortals to properly fulfill their duties. Aasimar have no culture of their own and typically serve in human communities, usually lifted to a high status without much effort required on their part. *'Ability Score Increase': Your Charisma score increases by 2. *'Age': Aasimar mature at the same rate as humans, but they can live up to 160 years. *'Alignment': Imbued with celestial power, most aasimar are good. Outcast aasimar are most often neutral or even evil. *'Size': Aasimar have the same range of height and weight as humans, plus a few pounds for wings. Your size is Medium. *'Speed': Your base walking speed is 30 feet. *'Winged': You have feathery wings sprouting from your shoulder blades. You have a flying speed of 30 feet while you aren't wearing heavy armor. *'Celestial Resistance': You have resistance to necrotic damage and radiant damage. *'Light Bearer': You know the light cantrip. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for it. *'Languages': You can speak, read, and write Common and Celestial. *'Subrace': Three subraces of aasimar exist: champion, guardian, and herald. Choose one of them for your character. Draugr Description: Not a unified "race," draugr are the result of humanoids that were not laid to rest properly. Most draugr return as vengeful spirits, but a rare few retain enough intelligence to still be individuals. Draugr don't retain memories from life, and only have glimpses of events and situations that bring them emotions. Even if they uncover their past, a draugr can never really return to its old life. Draugr can result from any humanoid race, and so their appearance varies widely, typically appearing as washed-out or pale versions of their past forms, occasionally sporting the obvious injuries that led to their deaths. Most try to integrate into whatever society they originated from, although they're rarely more than tolerated, and at worst, exiled. *'Ability Score Increase': Your Constitution score increases by 1, and one other ability score of your choice increases by 2. *'Age': Draugr do not age, and remain whatever apparent age they were when they died. Outside of violent intervention, draugr can live forever. *'Alignment': Draugr have no singular moral code and can be influenced greatly by their original race. Even so, many draugr are pushed toward evil by those around them. *'Size': Draugr vary in height from under 5 feet to almost 8, depending on their original race. Your size is Medium. *'Speed': Your base walking speed is 30 feet. *'Darkvision': Accustomed to the night sky, you have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. *'Draugr Magic': You know the mold earth cantrip. When you reach 3rd level, you can cast the enlarge/reduce spell on yourself once with this trait, and regain the ability to do so when you finish a long rest. When you reach 5th level, you can cast the meld into stone spell once with this trait and regain the ability to do so when you finish a long rest. *'Undead Fortitude': If damage reduces you to 0 hit points, you may make a Constitution saving throw with a DC of 5+the damage taken, unless the damage is radiant or from a critical hit. On a success, you drop to 1 hit point instead. *'Undead Resilience': You have advantage on saving throws against poison, and you have resistance against poison damage. *'Languages': You can speak, read, and write Common and one other language of your choice. Dwarves Description: Bold and hardy, dwarves are known as skilled warriors, miners, and workers of stone and metal. Though they stand well under 5 feet tall, dwarves are so broad and compact that they can weigh as much as a human standing nearly two feet taller. Their courage and endurance are also easily a match for any of the larger folk. Dwarves originally come from the realm of Svartalfheim, where they live in sprawling underground caverns that many would consider to be labyrinthine. Many dwarves have relocated to Midgard however, since their craftsmanship is in high demand. *'Ability Score Increase': Your Constitution score increases by 2. *'Age': Dwarves mature at the same rate as humans, but they're considered young until they reach the age of 50. On average, they live about 350 years. *'Alignment': Most dwarves are lawful, believing firmly in the benefits of a well-ordered society. They tend toward good as well, with a strong sense of fair play and a belief that everyone deserves to share in the benefits of a just order. *'Size': Dwarves stand between 4 and 5 feet tall and average about 150 pounds. Your size is Medium. *'Speed': Your base walking speed is 25 feet. Your speed is not reduced by wearing heavy armor. *'Darkvision': Accustomed to life underground, you have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. *'Dwarven Resilience': You have advantage on saving throws against poison, and you have resistance against poison damage. *'Dwarven Combat Training': You have proficiency with the battleaxe, handaxe, light hammer, and warhammer. *'Tool Proficienc'y: You gain proficiency with the artisan's tools of your choice: smith's tools, brewer's supplies, or mason's tools. *'Stonecunning': Whenever you make an Intelligence (History) check related to the origin of stonework, you are considered proficient in the History skill and add double your proficiency bonus to the check, instead of your normal proficiency bonus. *'Languages': You can speak, read, and write Common and Dwarvish. *'Subrace': Choose one of the following subraces. Elves and Half-elves Description: Elves resemble idealized humans; pristine creatures with pointed ears and carefully-sculpted frames. With their unearthly grace and fine features, elves appear hauntingly beautiful. Elves hail from the realm of Alfheim, but many have settled in the world of Midgard and forged civilizations there. They are generally looked up to by other races. *'Ability Score Increase': Your Dexterity score increases by 2. *'Age': Although elves reach physical maturity at about the same age as humans, the elven understanding of adulthood goes beyond physical growth to encompass worldly experience. An elf typically claims adulthood and an adult name around the age of 100 and can live to be 750 years old. *'Alignment': Elves love freedom, variety, and self-expression, so they lean strongly toward the gentler aspects of chaos. They value and protect others' freedom as well as their own, and they are more often good than not. The drow are an exception; their exile into the Underdark has made them vicious and dangerous. Drow are more often evil than not. *'Size': Elves range from under 5 to over 6 feet tall and have slender builds. Your size is Medium. *'Speed': Your base walking speed is 30 feet. *'Darkvision': Accustomed to twilit forests and the night sky, you have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. *'Keen Senses': You have proficiency in the Perception skill. *'Fey Ancestry': You have advantage on saving throws against being charmed, and magic can't put you to sleep. *'Trance': Elves don't need to sleep. Instead, they meditate deeply, remaining semiconscious, for 4 hours a day. While meditating, you can dream after a fashion; such dreams are actually mental exercises that have become reflexive through years of practice. After resting in this way, you gain the same benefit that a human does from 8 hours of sleep. *'Languages': You can speak, read, and write Common and Elvish. *'Subrace': Choose one of the following subraces. Half-elves. Elves also occasionally interbreed with humans, resulting in a half-elf. Half-elves are rarely fully welcome in either human or elven societies and can find themselves leading the life of an outsider. To humans, half-elves look like elves, and to elves, half-elves look like humans. Their features are a combination of both races, with slightly pointed ears and builds somewhere between the two extremes. They often have elven eyes and human hair (with males being able to grow facial hair). Half-elves are often restless, finding it hard to adjust to either the long lifespans of elves or the short lifespans of humans. Half-elves are quite prone to an adventuring lifestyle with other misfits and outcasts. *'Ability Score Increase': Your Charisma score increases by 2, and two other ability scores of your choice increase by 1. *'Age': Half-elves mature at the same rate as humans do and reach adulthood around the age of 20. They live much longer than humans, however, often exceeding 180 years. *'Alignment': Half-elves share the chaotic bent of their elven heritage. They value both personal freedom and creative expression, demonstrating neither love of leaders nor desire for followers. They chafe at rules, resent others' demands, and sometimes prove unreliable, or at least unpredictable. *'Size': Half-elves are about the same size as humans, ranging from 5 to 6 feet tall. Your size is Medium. *'Speed': Your base walking speed is 30 feet. *'Darkvision': Thanks to your elf blood, you have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. you can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. *'Fey Ancestry': You have advantage on saving throws against being charmed, and magic can't put you to sleep. *'Skill Versatility': You gain proficiency in two skills of your choice. *'Languages': You can speak, read, and write Common, Elvish, and one extra language of your choice. Elves (and half-elves) have access to the following feats from Xanathar's Guide to Everything (XGE) whenever they would otherwise learn an Ability Score Increase. * Drow High Magic (dark elf) * Elven Accuracy * Fey Teleportation (high elf) * Prodigy (half-elf) * Wood Elf Magic (wood elf) Humans Description: With their penchant for migration and conquest, humans are more physically diverse than other common races. There is no typical human. An individual can stand from 5 feet to a little over 6 feet tall and weigh from 125 to 250 pounds. Human skin shades range from nearly black to very pale, and hair colors from black to blond (curly, kinky, or straight); males might sport facial hair that is sparse or thick. A lot of humans have a dash of nonhuman blood, revealing hints of elf, dwarf, or other lineages. Humans are viewed as the most scrappy of the common races. They are intelligent and industrious, and their innate curiosity and experimentation makes them stand out. Humans are also quite numerous in the world. *'Ability Score Increase': Your ability scores each increase by 1. *'Age': Humans reach adulthood in their late teens and live less than a century. *'Alignment': Humans tend toward no particular alignment. The best and the worst are found among them. *'Size': Humans vary widely in height and build, from barely 5 feet to well over 6 feet tall. Regardless of your position in that range, your size is Medium. *'Speed': Your base walking speed is 30 feet. *'Languages': You can speak, read, and write Common and one extra language of your choice. Humans typically learn the languages of other peoples they deal with. Jotnar Description: Jotnar (singular: jotunn) are blue giants who tower over most other races. Jotnar appearances vary, but many are bald or have white hair, and males often have beards. They typically wear warm fur robes, as they're native to the frigid climates of an icy landscape. Jotnar tend to be loners, not interacting with others (even their own kind) unless they have to, although they quickly learned the usefulness of trade. Jotnar are native to Jotunheim, but some have relocated to Midgard. Jotnar do not have any settlements outside of Jotunheim. *'Ability Score Increase': Your Strength score increases by 2, and your Wisdom score increases by 1. *'Age': Jotnar have lifespans comparable to humans. They enter adulthood in their late teens and usually live less than a century. *'Alignment': Jotnar who live in isolation tend to be chaotic due to their lack of social structures, but those who integrate into society are more often lawful. An emphasis on self-sufficiency pushes them toward neutrality. *'Size': Jotnar are between 7 and 8 feet tall and weigh between 280 and 340 pounds. Your size is Medium. *'Speed': Your base walking speed is 30 feet. *'Acclimated': You have resistance to cold damage. *'Athlete': You have proficiency in the Athletics skill. *'Cold Hands': As a bonus action, you can create a Small or smaller object made entirely out of ice. The object cannot have moving parts, and if you try to create more than three such items at a time, one of the existing items dissolves. An item eventually melts into nothingness if it leaves your person, but otherwise persists as long as you choose. A weapon or shield made of ice is as solid and functional as a metal equivalent. *'Natural Armor': You have tough, thick skin. When you aren't wearing armor, your AC is 13 + your Dexterity modifier. You can use your natural armor to determine your AC if the armor you wear would leave you with a lower AC. A shield's benefits apply as normal while you use your natural armor. *'Powerful Build': You count as one size larger when determining your carrying capacity and the weight you can push, drag, or lift. *'Languages': You can speak, read, and write Common, Infernal, and Giant. Norn Description: Ancient beyond imagining, the norns are a race of powerful women who hold in their hands the physical manifestation of fate and destiny. Norn are very tall, are naturally blonde or redheaded, and are always female. They are natural hunters and spend much of their time fighting and practicing. They are respectful of nature, using all parts of any animal they hunt, and spend time honoring its spirit in a short ritual. Many will wear the furs of their most impressive kills. Besides furs, norn traditionally decorate themselves in horns, antlers, bones, and earth-tone paint. *'Ability Score Increase': Your Charisma score increases by 2, and your Constitution score increases by 1. *'Age': Norn mature around age 20, but are considered young until in their 50s. Most norn live to be no more than 350, although truly exceptional norn ascend to a higher state of being and can live essentially forever. *'Alignment': Norn are almost universally lawful, since their lives often revolve around the grand strands of destiny and divination passed on by greater norn, although some exceptions do exist. Norn fall all across the good and evil spectrum, but tend toward neutral. *'Size': Norn are between 7 and 8 feet tall and weigh between 280 and 340 pounds. Your size is Medium. *'Speed': Your base walking speed is 30 feet. *'Foresight': Due to your ability to foresee events, you have advantage on Initiative checks. *'Natural Hunter': You gain proficiency with one of the following skills of your choice: Animal Handling, Nature, or Survival. Alternatively, you can choose to be proficienct with Herbalism Kits. *'Powerful Build': You count as one size larger when determining your carrying capacity and the weight you can push, drag, or lift. *'Twist Fate': As a reaction, choose one creature (including yourself) within 60 feet that is attempting a saving throw. The creature must reroll the save, taking whichever result you choose. You can wait until after the creature rolls before deciding to use Twist Fate, but must decide before the DM says whether the roll succeeds or fails. After you use this ability, you can't use it again until you complete a short or long rest. *'Languages': You can speak, read, and write Common and Giant. Trollkin Description: In ancient times, giants, trolls, and even fey sometimes took human mates. Their descendants are the trollkin. Tall and lanky with a brutish appearance, trollkin are seldom welcome among the civilized races, even when the full extent of their inhuman ancestry is difficult to determine. Trollkin are most often green of skin with prominent teeth and claws. Like many other outcasts, they have no culture of their own and merely reside where they can. Outside of typical civilizations, trollkin are reclusive, tribal, and violent, much like their parental race. *'Ability Score Increase': Your Constitution score increases by 2. *'Age': Trollkin reach maturity by the age of 15, and live 50 to 60 years. *'Alignment': Trollkin tend toward neutrality of one kind or another. *'Size': Trollkin stand over 6 feet tall and are more solidly built than humans, weighing around 200 pounds. Your size is Medium. *'Speed': Your base walking speed is 30 feet. *'Darkvision': You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. *'Natural Weapons': Trollkin grow large fangs, and have sharp claws instead of finger and toenails. You are proficiency with your claws and fangs and can use them to make unarmed melee attacks. Claws deal 1d6 slashing damage, and bites deal 1d4 piercing damage. *'Inhuman Vigor': You concentrate regenerative power in your blood to swiftly recover from wounds. As a bonus action, you can expend hit dice to regain hit points as if you just finished a short rest. You can't use this ability if you've suffered acid or fire damage since your last turn. *'Legacy of Fear': You have proficiency in the Intimidation skill. *'Languages': You can speak, read, and write Common and Giant. *'Subrace': Trollkin bear different traits depending on the type of creatures in their lineage. The two most common types of trollkin are Night Whispers and Stonehides. Choose one of these subraces.